Arigatou Sasuke-kun
by MiaAmane
Summary: Arigatou Sasuke-kun kau telah menjadi ayah sekaligus suami yang sangat istimewa dan bijaksana untukku dan hachi


Arigatou Sasuke-kun

Desclaimer : Naruto "Masashi Kishimoto"

Warning : AU,Gaje,EYD berantakan,OOC,canon,fluff,cerita se-mau-gue.

Author : saya sendiri MiaAmane

RnR

You don't like? You don't Read!

=Happy Reading=

Arigatou Sasuke-kun

"Arigatou,Sasuke-kun. Jangan Lupa sampaikan salamku pada Hachi!"

"Douitta Sakura-chan. Salam mu pada hachi akan selalu kusampaikan,jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

_tet tet tet pembicaraan mereka ditelepon pun sudah berhenti_

Waktu Dikediaman Uchiha Sudah menunjukan pukul 05.00 waktunya untuk_

"Hachi,,,,bangun! Kau sekolah bukan?" suaranya terdengar tegas namun begitu lembut.

"Engggg,,, iya tou-chan"_jawab seorang anak laki-laki yang dipanggil hachi oleh ayahnya itu.

"Ayo mandi sebentar lagi jam 07.00 nanti tou-chan sama hachi bisa telat"

"iyaa oke"_Ucap hachi_

"Tou-chan Tou-chan Tou-chan"_ucapnya lagi dengan semangat penuh sambil memegang sikat gigi berniat menggosok giginya_

"Hn,,,?" sang ayah _Uchiha sasuke yang sedang menyiapkan pakaian untuk putranya sekolah_ mengernyit bingung melihat pola bicara serta tingkah laku anaknya yang begitu bersemangat"

"Ummm Okaa-chan besok pulang yah"?

"Kalau iya kenapa?"_sasuke pura-pura bingung menaikan sebelah alisnya padahal ia sudah pasti tau apa yang diinginkan anak semata wayangnya itu"

"Masa otou-chan tidak tau apa yang hachi mau" hachi yang tadinya bersemangat berubah drastis menjadi lesu karna sang ayah tidak tau apa yang dia inginkan

"Hn!?" hanya itu yang sasuke ucapkan melihat pola tingkah laku anaknya itu sambil mengancingkan baju yang dipakai hachi

"Otou-chan payah"

"ya anak otou-chan marah nih ceritanya? _sasuke meledek hachi_ "ya ya ya tou-chan tau apa yang hachi mau" sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan senyuman yang begitu hangat dari seorang _Uchiha Sasuke_

"Kalau begitu Hachi-kun harus sarapan pagi dulu supaya nggak sakit,kan besok kita jemput okaa-chan kebandara sekalian hachi mau mainan kan?"_ucapnya lagi sambil menyiapkan roti untuk hachi_

"asiiikkkkk==hachi kembali bersemangat== aku mau jemput okaa-chan sama beli mobil-mobilan otou-chan"

"kalau begitu makan dulu ok,,,, sasuke menyuapkan sepotong roti bakar yang berisikan selai coklat favorit hachi kemulut anaknya tersebut sedikit demi sedikit dengan penuh perhatian sampai-sampai hachi menghabiskan 3 potong roti sekaligus,,,ya hachi memang sangat nafsu makan jika akan menjemput okaa-chan nya"

_Setelah selesai makan_

"Ayo berangkat"_ucap sasuke

"Iya" seru hachi

Sasuke menaikan hachi kedalam mobilnya dengan begitu hati-hati , tidak mau hachi terluka/tergores barang hanya sedikitpun. Hachi memang Lebih dekat dengan ayahnya dibanding dengan ibunya . Sasuke begitu perhatian pada hachi begitu pula sebaliknya, sesibuk apapun sasuke ia akan lebih mementingkan putra semata wayangnya _Hachi Uchiha_ dibanding yang lainnya , bahkan walaupun ada tugas harus sampai keluar kota sasuke lebih memilih tidak pergi, ia tak bisa berada jauh dengan hachi. Beda dengan sakura,,, walaupun sebenarnya sakura tidak tega meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hachi hanya berdua, tapi ia adalah seorang dokter profesional, ia harus menerima konsekuensi apapun , walaupun harus keluar negri seperti sekarang dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama /2 minggu/ .

"Hachi sekolah yang benar yah" sasuke mencium kening putranya tersebut

"Hinata-chan aku titip hachi padamu" _Ucapnya lagi

"Tenang Saja Sasuke-kun sebagai seorang guru aku akan menjaga murid-muridku"_ Ucap Hinata yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan seorang guru sekaligus istri dari bestfriend sasuke dan sakura dari kecil_Uzumaki Naruto_ dan satu-satunya wanita yang tak menyukai UCHIHA SASUKE pada jaman dulu mereka di Universitas.

"Hn,,, Arigatou" sasuke langsung menuju mobilnya yang berada diparkiran lekas menuju kampus tempat dimana ia mengajar sebagai Dosen Jurusan Ekonomi Universitas Konoha Maru

"Ibu guru ibu guru kenapa tou-chan belum datang untuk menjemput hachi?"_ tanya polos hachi kepada hinata sang guru

"Mungkin Otou-chan hachi sedang sibuk jadi pulang telat" Hinata mengusap-usap kepala murid kesayangannya tersebut

"Hmmm,,,, ya sudah hachi mau main Ipad dulu" hachi membuka salah satu resleting tasnya dimana disitu ada sebuah Ipad yang selalu dibawanya kesekolah

Dan Hachi pun mulai memainkan permainan yang ada di Ipad tersebut sampai-sampai ia kelelahan dan tertidur dimana Ipad yang ia gunakan masih dalam keadaan menyala. Hinata pun sampai tak tega membangunkannya , dan ia memilih untuk tetap menjaga hachi karena itu adalah amanat dari sasuke.

Pukul 04.50

Sasuke sudah menjemput hachi dan sudah sampai kerumah mereka

"Tou-chan tolong dong aku mau bicara ama okaa-san, tapi bertatap muka yah (bahasa gaulnya mah 3G author kurang tau)"_ucap hachi sambil menyodorkan ponsel 3G nya

"Boleh boleh tapi hachi mandi dulu lalu makan yah"_ucap sasuke yang sedang menonton televisi sambil menunggu mie yang dia masak matang untuk mereka makan malam

"ia deh tou-chan"_hachi yang memang dasarnya sangat penurut itu 'terutama pada sang ayah' tidak pernah membantah apapun yang sasuke perintahkan.

"Ya sudah sana mandi gih, otou-chan lagi masak mie dulu"

"Iya tou-chan" nanananananana hachi menyanyi entah lagu apa sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju dapur tepatnya menuju kamar mandi

=== (^O^)===

"Iya tou-chan hachi sudah selesai pake baju"  
"Ayo kesini kita makan Ada Astroboy lho ditv"

"Iya iya horeeee makan ditemani nonton Astroboy sangat mengasyiiikkkkaaaan"

Aku kesanaaaaaa _hachi berlari-lari kecil

"Hachi ingat sebelum makan berdoa sama cuci tangan dulu, ayo berdoa , berdoa dimulai_ setelah selesai_

"ITADAKIM,,,,, sasuke memotong perkataan putranya"  
"Ingat tadi tou-chan bilang apa pada hachi?" ayo cuci tangan dulu,,, sasuke mengusapkan sedikit hand sanitizer pada tangan kecil hachi

"Nah sekarang baru boleh makan"_ Ucap sasuke

===ITADAKIMASU===

Selesai makan sasuke langsung mengotak-ngatik ponselnya sementara hachi sendiri mengotak-ngatik ponsel nya juga seakan setelah makan ia lupa seglanya termasuk _3G-an- dengan ibunya_ tapi untung sasuke mengingatkannya

"Hachi,,,,"_panggil sasuke

"Hmmppphhh?"_jawab hachi

"bukan kah tadi hachi mau 3G-an- sama okaa-san"_tanya sasuke

"e-eh? Hachi lupa untung tou-chan mengingatkan hachi"_hachi malu sendiri pada tou-channya karna ia lupa sendiri pada perkataanya

"Okee ayo 3G-an-"_sasuke bergegas mengambil laptopnya dulu

"eng,,, Tou-chan mau kemana?"_tanya hachi

"Tou-chan ambil laptop dulu hachi"_jawab sasuke

"Tidak usah tou-chan"_Pinta hachi

"Hn...? kenapa?"_sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya menandakan ia kebingungan

"Pake ipad/hp aja kan bisa tou-chan"

"Tapi hp/ipad kurang memuaskan karena layarnya kurang lebar,,, Tou-chan ingin menatap wajah kaa-chan lebih jelas"

"yasudah deh terserah tou-chan"_hachi mengalah pada ayahnya sendiri yang menurutnya agak keras kepala tapi tetap ia sangat menyanyangi otou-chan nya tersebut

(_)

"Oke kita sudah tersambung dengan kaa-chan disana,,, semoga kaa-chan tidak sedang sibuk"_Ucap ayah hachi

Dilain tempat sakura yang sedang menyiapkan koper karna besok ia sudah selesai dari tugasnya akan pulang menuju rumahnya tempat dimana Suami tercintanya dan Putra Kesayangannya berada.

Tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering ,,,,

Dilain Tempat

"Kaa-chan ayodong angkat"_harap hachi

"Mungkin kaa-chan sedang sibuk hachi,hachi tidak boleh manja"_ceramah sasuke

Ditempat Sakura

"Oh ternyata putra dan suamiku" iapun segera mengangkat panggilan telepon video itu

"Konbanwaaaaaaaa"Ucap sakura

"kaa-chan konbanwa mo , bagaimana keadaan kaa-chan?"_tanya hachi antusias

"Kaa-chan baik-baik saja,,, hachi-kun sendiri bagaimana? Jangan bilang kalau tou-chan tidak menjaga hachi-kun nya kaa-chan dengan baik ya,,, kalau tidak tou-chan harus bersiap-siap menerima bacotan kaa-chan

"ehhmmm kau tidak menanyakan keadaanku"_sasuke menyinggung sakura yang sedari tadi belum menanyakan keadaannya

"a-ahhh iya iya aku lupa sasuke-kun,,, bagaimana keadanmu sayang? Sudah makan atau belum? Sudah mandikah sayang? Hmm?_tanya sakura antusias tetapi lebih mengarah seperti meledek

"A-aaa tou-chan ama kaa-chan mengabaikanku"_ hachi memasang muka melas sekaligus marah

=====keluarga kecil inipun bernostalgia hingga siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti iri,walaupun mereka saling berjauhan tapi kan ada internet,,, mereka bercakap-cakap cukup lama ditemani segelas teh hangat sebelum akhirnya hachi tertidur pulas dan menyisakan sasuke dan sakura====

"Sasuke-kun Arigatou,,, Arigatou karna telah menjaga hachi dan juga dirimu dengan baik"_ucap sakura dalam hati saat ia sudah selesai bercakap-cakap dan bernostalgia dengan keluarga kecilnya

====*Keesokan Harinya*====

Sasuke dan hachi sudah sampai dibandara menunggu kedatangan Sakura TerCINTAnya Sasuke dan Hachi ,,,,

"Sasuke-kun, Hachi-kun Tadaimaaaa"_sakura mengagetkan sasuke dan hachi dari belakang

"A-aa? Okaeri Kaa-chan"_Ucap bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun itu ==Hachi Uchiha==

"O-okaeri Sakura-chan, k-k-kau ca-cantik sekali hari ini?"_sasuke mencoba merayu sakura

Sakurapun mendadak pipinya memerah tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dan bersikap profesional seperti dalam bidang kedokteran yang ia tekuni.

"A-arigatou Sasuke-kun"_ucap sakura "hu'um kita bercengkrama di restorant saja yah _lanjut sakura

"Baiklah lets go! Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk sakura dan putranya, lalu ia mengambil semua koper bawaan sakura

"Kaa-chan tou-chan nanti kita beli mainan yah"_Ucap Hachi diperjalanan menuju restoran yang sedang asyik memainkan permainan di ipad nya

"Iya hachi-kun"_ucap serentak kedua orang tuanya

"asyiiikkkk,,,, Arigatou Okaa-chan Otou-chan,,,"_hachi mencium kedua pipi ibu dan ayahnya

**======Di Restorant=====**

"Sasuke-kun Arigatou"_sakura mencium kening suaminya Didepan umum ===direstorant=== didepan putranya sendiri _ Arigatou karna kau telah menjadi suami sekaligus ayah yang sangat bijaksana sasuke-kun_ Lanjutnya lagi dalam hati

"Douitta,,,,sakura-chan"_sasuke balas mencium kening sakura

"Kaa-chan Tou-chan Aku juga mauuuuu"_ Hachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ternyata juga iri pada orang tuanya

"Hachi-kun Tou-Chan dan Kaa-Chan Sayaaaaangggg hachi-kun"_ Ucap sasuke dan sakura seraya mencium kening pipi putra semata wayang mereka

**THE END**

Bacotan Author : Huwaaaaaaa *Sujud* Akhirnya selesai juga ini fict pertamaa sayaaa *Bersyukur* a-ano gomenneesaiiiii bangeeeeeeeeeettt ini fict amburadul banget -_- *pundung dikamar depan laptop* terus itu "Universitas Konoha Maru" ntah dari mana dapet ide aneh itu XD tadinya mau "konoha Mada" tapi kayaknya kalo "konoha Maru lebih gimaanaaaaa gitu XD *huweeee gak bisa ngomong lebih banyak lagi -_- ceritanya ngegantung banget -_- yang jelas ini fict amburadul pake banget* syukur syukur deh kalo ada yang baca :D *berharap* maka dari itu saya masih newbie -_- kalo boleh REVIEW nya yah minna sekedar saran dan kritik :D ~Arigatou Gozaimasu~


End file.
